


Have A Little Faith

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Consent, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Foot Fetish, Healer Harry Potter, Kid Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slow Build, Top Draco Malfoy, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: When a sick child brings Harry and Draco back together, it’s up to Harry to figure out how to convince Draco that dating him really is a good idea.





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemmon-pie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lemmon-pie).



> This was a real joy to write. Prompt was: ‘Single dad!Draco is Harry’s soft point. Slow build, all the cuteness. Draco being hard to get.’ Sadly rl became a bear for me and my beta and it meant that some slow build detail I wanted to include got left out but I did try and do the prompt justice. I hope the prompter, lemmon-pie, is pleased with the effort.  
> Huge thanks to Tari_Vilya who was both alpha and beta for me. You’re the best!  
> Song lyrics totally belong to Richard Marx, my muggle guilty pleasure and all characters and such belong to JKR et al.  
> I have tacked on a 6th chapter with photos of flowers and suits and the restaurant if you are interested.

The children’s ward at St. Mungo’s was quiet for a Friday night when Harry walked in for the third of his six nights on shift. Waving at Helena, the mediwitch on duty, he went to claim his stack of case files and go in search of a good, strong cup of milky Earl Grey before he started his rounds. He flipped through the files, catching up on the changes from the previous shift. There were two new patients. First, a young girl who had fallen, but her injuries were minor and healed easily. However, the dizziness that caused her to fall was a concern and warranted further examination. The second child was a 4 year old boy with an undiagnosed high fever. As he read the name, Harry’s eyebrows lifted under his fringe. Scorpius Malfoy. Draco’s son? That was interesting. He knew Malfoy had married and moved abroad; apparently they were back. Harry didn’t obsess over him anymore but he had thought about him from time to time, wondering...well, just wondering. What would it be like to see him again after all this time? He and Draco weren’t enemies anymore but they weren’t exactly friends either. Still, it had been 5 years since the trials and he’d certainly grown and changed; perhaps Malfoy had too. Time would tell. Rinsing his cup and taking up his files, he headed to room 206 to find out. 

Draco’s back was to the door when Harry approached and he was holding the hand of the small child in the bed. From his vantage point, Harry realized how much his son looked like him. Standing back, Harry observed the man. He looked much the same from the back, though perhaps less stiff, his hair longer and less styled. He bent and kissed the boy’s forehead and ran his fingers through Scorpius’ hair. There was no missing the affection in every gentle touch. Harry pushed open the door. 

“Malfoy?” he said, entering the room and walking toward the bed, his voice quiet and practiced. Draco’s back stiffened before he turned slowly to look at Harry. 

“Potter?” he said, his voice both surprised and strained. Draco’s eyes seemed to scan him intently down and back up. “You’re the healer?” There was none of the old disdain, just surprise and possibly insecurity.

“I am,” Harry replied cautiously, conscious of the child watching their interactions. “It made sense for me, after everything,” he said quietly. He was a bit more affected by seeing Malfoy than he had expected. Giving himself a mental shake, he moved to the other side of the bed trying to act like the trained professional he was. 

“Your son, I take it” Harry said, his eyes moving from Draco’s nod to the small child. 

“Scorpius,” Draco affirmed, then turned to look at his son. Harry did not remember a time he had ever seen such a tender look on Draco’s pointed features. When those slender fingers reached out again to caress his son’s face, Harry noticed the chewed fingernails that he remembered as always being perfectly manicured. 

Harry moved closer to the bed, his lips curling into a soft smile as he reached out to brush back Scorpius’ hair, using the motion to check the warmth and dampness of his skin. 

“Hello Scorpius,” Harry said quietly, noting the pupil dilation and manner of breathing. “I’m Healer Harry. I’m going to try to make you feel better, ok?” Harry continued to touch him gently, looking for winces of pain or signs of distress. The child had only been here a couple of hours, so little had been determined so far, save the high fever. He was on fluids and a potion to help bring the fever down but Scorpius was still flushed, clammy and lethargic. 

He nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“Good,” Harry said with a smile. “I need to talk to your dad for a few minutes before I examine you, ok?

Scorpius looked to his dad and back to Harry, looking more unhappy by the minute. “Don’t leave me, Papa” he pleaded in a raspy voice. 

“I’m not going anywhere, son,” Draco said firmly, his fingers brushing gently over his son’s face,

Harry gave them a moment, watching their interaction. It was like watching someone he barely knew. Gone was the haughtiness, the defiant tilt of the head. He no longer held himself proud and sneering. Instead, there was a softness Harry had never seen on him before and something vulnerable. This child appeared to have changed Draco in ways Harry had never imagined possible. Something inside him reacted to the tenderness he saw there.

“Scorpius,” Harry said quietly. “I have no intention of taking your papa anywhere. I only meant over there,” he said, pointing to the sofa. “Only for a few minutes. Would that be ok?”

Looking anxiously from Harry to his papa and back again, he finally nodded, still worrying his bottom lip.

Draco looked at Harry, obviously sizing him up and making a decision before looking back at his son. “I will be right there, alright? If you need me, just call. We need to make you better ok?”

Harry watched, his heart aching at the look on Draco’s face. He saw the furrowed brow as the man fought for control of his emotions. Draco kissed his forehead again. “Papa won’t let anything happen to you. I promise. I’ll be right over there talking to Healer Harry. Here,” he said, plucking a small teddy from the bedside table and placing it in Scorpius’ arms, “keep Leo close until I get back, alright?”

Scorpius nodded and cuddled the bear close. He didn’t cry but he never took his eyes off his papa.

With a last look at his patient, he gave an incline of his head, motioning Draco over to the small sofa across the expanse of the vip room. Settling down, Harry waited for Draco, then erected a privacy spell. 

“You ok?” Harry asked, allowing his honest concern to show. That interaction had pulled at his heartstrings.

“Not really,” Draco admitted honestly, “He’s terrified.” The quiver in Malfoy’s voice spoke volumes about how hard this task was for him. He took a deep breath to pull himself back together before looking back at Harry.

“So, what can you tell me about his illness?” Harry asked quietly.

Draco took a deep breath, looked back over to his son and began. “We returned from abroad four days ago and he was acting normally. Day before yesterday he woke up with a headache and a touch of fever. I called my mother in, she managed to talk me down off the walls. She felt that the travel and stress of moving and leaving home behind had upset his system, so I brewed him a very mild version of pepper up and it seemed to work for most of the day. He was cranky at bedtime but again we figured he needed sleep and time.” 

At this point, Draco stood and began pacing back and forth in front of Harry, unable to sit still. “Yesterday he was fussy and didn’t eat well but Mother was certain that it was nothing serious. I tried not to worry overmuch and gave him another mild potion. I put him in bed with me, hoping it would ease his fussiness. He slept on and off; his fever didn’t go away but it didn’t rise either. This morning when he still felt bad and had a headache and an upset stomach, I began to panic a bit and watched him carefully. When he became clammy and lethargic mid afternoon, I realized his fever was climbing and I brought him here. We haven’t been back long enough to get him assigned a physician yet, so Mother suggested it. They gave him something to try and bring his fever down a bit but because it was so high, they wanted to admit him to watch him closely. I managed to get him to eat a little broth and they told me the healer would be in to see us soon...” Draco sat again, rubbing his hands on his trouser legs. 

Harry watched Draco, feeling for the man so obviously distressed about his son.

“Potter,” Draco started, his voice breaking. “Harry,” he continued nervously, “I know we’ve had our differences, but please,” he paused, taking a deep breath and looking directly into Harry’s eyes. “He’s all I have.”

The intensity in that gaze just broke Harry’s heart. He swallowed hard, knowing that this man’s future and that of his son rested in his hands. Despite their past, Harry reached out and touched Draco’s hand briefly. “I will do everything I can, Draco, I promise.” The small smile he got in return warmed Harry’s heart and he returned it freely.”

“Can you fill me in on his history? His, his mother’s, yours, as it relates to health in any way.”

Draco nodded, appearing to relax just a bit. “He has been a healthy child. No problems before or during birth. The occasional cold or skinned knee. I’m not one for illness either really. His mother, however.” Draco paused, pain clear on his face. “She died a year ago, a blood infection. They never really determined how she got it, only that as far as they could tell, it manifested after Scorpius was born. It was their estimation that it would not affect him but,” Draco paused, his voice breaking slightly, “this is how her illness started too.” Frightened eyes looked up at Harry. 

When Draco’s hands brushed roughly over his face and he sighed heavily, Harry felt the depth of Draco’s despair. He’d counseled many frightened parents before but something about seeing Malfoy so broken got to him. Harry sat the files on the coffee table and shifted, putting his hand on Draco’s shoulder. Draco’s voice cracked with emotion. “I thought losing Astoria was hard, but this,” his voice trailed off. “I can’t lose him too.”

For several long minutes, the two men just sat there, Harry lending Draco all the support he could before he finally responded. “I give you my word, I will do anything and everything I can to make your son well.”

“Thank you,” Draco said as he took a deep breath to calm himself. 

“Now, let’s take a closer look at your son.”

The two men approached the hospital bed and Harry smiled at the boy as he drew close.

“Are you hurting anywhere?” A small nod of the pale head. “Where?” Scorpius pointed to his stomach, his head and his legs. Harry grinned, trying to distract the child from how bad he was feeling. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Scorpius shook his head and Harry looked at him like he doubted him. “I dunno, you seem pretty tongueless to me, all that shaking and nodding.” Scorpius gave a weak smile. “I guess I’ll have to check on it. If it’s missing, I might have to order you a new one.” With that, a small pink tongue darted out from between puffy lips. “Well, what do you know, you do still have it. That’s good, then I don’t have to worry about whether or not the new one will fit, yeah?”

“So,” Harry continued, turning back to his examination. ”Is the pain bad?” 

Scorpius shook his head. “Worse yeserday.” 

“That’s good,” Harry said with a smile. “Is your tummy upset? Are you hungry?“ 

Scorpius shook his head. 

“Not at all?” Draco asked quietly. 

“No Papa.” He looked quite serious.

“Not even for ice cream?” When Scorius shook his head, he frowned. “Well, that is dire,” Draco said teasingly, trying to keep his son’s spirits up.

Harry smiled. “I need you to do your best to eat when your food comes ok? It’s important.” 

Scorpius nodded. “I twy”. 

“Good boy,” Harry said, touseling his hair. “I’m going to do a few spells to check you out, alright?” Scorpius nodded, his eyes darting around the room and over his head where Harry’s wand was spelling test results..

Harry took a step back, then waved his wand through numerous diagnostics, making notes in the case file of his findings. Draco held his son’s hand and occasionally ran his fingers through the baby fine blonde hair. 

“You said you had been abroad,” Harry said to Draco as he made some notes. “Where exactly?”

“We were in France where we’d been living until last week,” Draco responded, “then we were in the states. Astoria’s parent’s were on holiday and asked us to join them for a few days. They wanted to take Scorpius to Yellowstone Park.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised at that and he thought quietly for a few moments.

“I’m going to look over his skin - I have a hunch.” Draco nodded and watched anxiously as Harry began a physical exam. He uncovered Scorpius and looked over every inch of the child’s body. “Do you know anything about this rash,” Harry asked Draco as he examined the red rash on the back of the child’s neck, under the hairline. 

Draco came closer, shaking his head. “It wasn’t there two days ago, I know that. I bathed him two days ago.” Harry nodded and looked up at Scorpius. “You ok there buddy?” The child nodded and Harry smiled at him. “I’m going to need to look at your head really closely, ok? I’m going to try not to hurt you.”

Harry looked at Draco first and appreciated the fact that Draco moved up to engage his son’s attention while Harry moved the pale hair out of the way and examined every crevice and fold near the rash area. “There are a number of moles here,” Harry muttered under his breath. Finally he huffed out, “there you are.” Harry pulled a vial from his pocket and motioned Draco over to join him and when he did, Harry pointed to what looked looked a dark mole. “Watch it carefully,” he said as he pulled his wand and touched it. Tiny legs wiggled and Draco made a quiet choking sound. 

“What is that?”

“A tick,” Harry confirmed, pointing his wand at the back of Scorpius’ head. His wand made an intricate swirl and the small, dark mole detached and dropped into the vial Harry had in his other hand. There were also a few drops of blood as well and Draco paled. “Unless I miss my guess, he’s got Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever. Dangerous, serious but treatable. There’s a medication regime developed specifically for this,” Harry replied, pocketing the vial. “Rather common out there which is why there’s a clear treatment if it’s caught early enough.”

Relief flooded Draco’s face and he looked at Harry intently for a moment, unable to really speak. Harry returned his gaze for a moment, then turned back to his patient.

Harry cleaned the wound area and then moved to pull the covers back up over Scorpius. “Hey buddy,” he said quietly as the boy’s eyes locked onto his. “I figured out the problem. You’ll be here for a while but you should be good as new after, ok?”

“OK, Healer Harry, fank you,” Scorpius said between wheezy coughs. 

“You’re welcome, Scorpius.” Harry said with a smile. “Rest now. I’ll check on you later.” Harry smiled at Draco as he made his way toward the door.

“Welcome home,” Harry said quietly, placing his hand on Draco’s shoulder as he passed by. “I’m going to go now and get his meds ordered. Try not to worry, keep his spirits up. We’ll work to keep his fever reasonable until the medication kills the bacteria.”

Draco nodded, following Harry to the door with a grateful smile. “I was so scared,” he admitted, reaching out and holding Harry’s arm for a moment. “Thank you seems so inadequate but thank you.” 

Harry hesitated, trying to ignore the flutter in his belly when Draco touched his arm then smiled. ‘You’re welcome, truly. I’m really glad I could help your son.”

Harry checked on them twice more during his shift but both times he found them sleeping. The meds were already making a difference by the time his shift ended. Harry went home and dropped into an exhausted sleep.

Harry's next shift started calm enough but he should have known a Saturday this quiet couldn't last. He had just started his examination of Scorpius when an emergency call came over the system. He apologized as he ran out the door and it was several hours later before he returned. Draco was reading in the chair by the bed, Scorpius was coloring in a book about animals. “Sorry about earlier,” he said as he entered the room. 

“Everything alright?” Malfoy said, looking up from his book. 

“Finally,” Harry said with a tired smile. “Was touch and go for a while.” It wasn’t even halfway through his shift and he was already fighting fatigue. He put on his best happy face as he turned to his patient. “Hello Scorpius. Are you feeling better today?”

Scorpius nodded, still coloring.

“Scorpius,” Draco said quietly, “manners please. Remember we look at someone if they are speaking to us.”

“Sowwy,” the child said quietly, putting down his crayon and looking up at Harry.

Draco touched the child’s hand and gave him a pleased smile. “That’s my boy.”

“Did you eat your breakfast and lunch,” Harry asked.

“Yes, I ate good,” he said, looking pleased.

“Well,” Draco corrected kindly, “I ate well.”

“I ate well,” Scorpius repeated with a grin.

“Very good. I’m very pleased to hear that.” Then, Harry ran his diagnostics, pleased at the numbers before looking at Draco. “He’s already responding to the medications.”

He walked Harry to the door, his body language much more relaxed than the day before. “Will there be any lingering problems from the illness?”

“I’m not anticipating any, no,” Harry assured him. “We caught it early, thankfully. I’ll check in again before I leave today,”

“Thanks,” Draco said as Harry left, then returned to his chair.

Just after 1pm, Harry made his way to room 206 with three takeaway cups and a bag. He smiled and held up his offering, “I just got off shift and thought you guys might like a treat.”

Draco’s smile warmed him and made him feel less weary. Scorpius looked at the bag and smiled, tired but not as sickly looking. “What is it?” he asked.

“I brought you hot chocolate, little man,” Harry grinned, offering Scorpius the smallest of the three cups, “with marshmallows.” Both men laughed as he grinned delightfully. “I luf hot chocolates.”

“I wasn’t sure your preference,” Harry said, turning to Draco, “so I got one Earl Grey and one Darjeeling. There’s milk, sugar and lemon on the side. Have either you prefer, I like both. I also brought biscuits.” The two men moved to the sofa and Draco chose the Darjeeling, adding sugar and lemon. Harry added milk and sugar to the Earl Grey and took a sip, sighing as he sat back on the sofa. “I love this,” he said with a smile. “I love the smell almost as much as the taste. It relaxes me.”

“It’s the bergamot,” Draco said as he also relaxed back into the sofa cushion. “The scent is lovely. Thank you, Potter, for the tea and chocolate.”

“It’s Harry,” Harry said with a smirk, “and you’re welcome. I fancied tea before sleep and I figured here I had a captive bit of company.”

“Oh, so you have to ensnare people to convince them to have tea, do you?” Draco’s voice had that old sneer to it but his grin and eyes showed only good natured ribbing. 

Harry grinned in return. “What can I say? Obviously my appeal isn’t what it used to be.” Harry was enjoying his time with Malfoy and really didn’t want to leave. He searched for something, anything to draw this out, then he glanced over at Scorpius and an idea came.

“You said you two just returned,” he began. “Does that mean you are planning to stay?” 

“Yes,” Draco said nodding. “At least we’re going to try. It remains to be seen whether the wizarding world will let me move on from my past. I won’t let it hurt my son, even if it means leaving again.”

“The war is over. You were cleared at your trial.”

“But will everyone be as forgiving,” Draco mused. “I’m not sure but I want to try.”

“I hope it goes well,” Harry said, looking into those pale eyes. “If there’s anything that I can do…”

“Thanks,” came the quiet response. ‘I appreciate it. I’m sure we’ll be ok,” his voice trailed off. “I just want to be a good father.” 

“You already are,” Harry said quietly as he drank the last of his tea. Harry didn’t miss the lifted eyebrows or the slight lift of Draco’s lips. Unfortunately his fatigue was growing quickly. “I need sleep. I’m due back in 8 hours.”

“Of course,” Draco said, standing. “Thanks for taking the time to visit with us.” 

Harry gave a tired smile and headed home to crash.


	2. Missing Draco

Harry's shift was a much crazier Sunday night than usual, tense and busy with 4 emergencies and 2 admissions. Harry managed rounds twice but they were hurried with no time for chatting and Harry realized as he wrote up his notes at the end of shift how much he had missed visiting with Draco and Scorpius. He paused, wondering how it was possible something you'd only done a couple of times. His task completed, Harry ignored the thought of making another visit because fuck, he was tired. So, Harry went home to rest. 

He woke from a vague dream when the alarm sounded, remembering pale hair and sad eyes. Frowning slightly, he tried to grab at the fragments but they were gone. He showered quickly and hurried to his next shift.

Monday was a complete contrast to Sunday for which Harry was grateful. The last night on rotation was always tough; if he was lucky, tonight would allow him some time to sit and relax or maybe even nap. First, though, he'd get rounds done.

When he got to Scorpius’ room, he found the child asleep and Draco on the couch reading. Harry slipped in quietly, returning Draco’s smile before moving to the bed and beginning his diagnostic spells. When he was done, he placed the files on the table and joined Draco on the couch. His head fell back against the cushions and sighed softly.

“Long week?” Draco asked, putting his book on the table as well.

“Very,” Harry said quietly. “Scorpius, though, is doing very well. I’m going to let him go home tomorrow if he has no negative changes tonight.”

Draco let out a breath, relief clear in his eyes. “Thank Merlin,” he whispered. He rubbed his tired eyes. “It will be good to sleep in my own bed again.”

“No doubt. I’ve slept on these couches. They aren’t bad but not like home.”

“So,” Draco said, “Are you done or off to save more children?”

“Barring an emergency, I’m free for a bit. I considered napping, but I’m too keyed up for that. Though,” he said, looking at this watch, “It’s late and I should let you get to sleep.” Harry made to stand but Draco’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Stay a while,” he said with a smile. “I’m not ready to sleep yet and we didn’t get to chat yesterday.”

Nodding, Harry took his seat and put his feet up on the table. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Harry put up a privacy spell and spoke again.

“We haven’t had much time to talk but I’m sorry about your wife. I didn’t know. I never heard much about you other than the marriage and birth and your father’s death.”

“Thank you,” Draco said, sounding slightly hesitant before continuing. “It was an arranged marriage, an heir and all that, you know. Being gay didn’t release me from those obligations, so I did my best. Still, we grew to love each other, after a fashion, and I was sad to see her ill and die. We lived abroad to make it easier for us to escape the history my father and I had created. We came back to be with my mother and because I wanted Scorpius to have his family around as he grew up.”

“I can understand that. Family is important. I hope your mum is ok.”

“As well as can be expected,” Draco confirmed, “Just getting older and with Astoria and father gone, she wanted us here with her. I just hope our past will allow it to be a peaceful life going forward.”

“So do I,” Harry agreed. “If there’s anything I can do, I will.”

Draco gave a snuffly laugh. “Ever the savior, Potter?”

“Not a savior but maybe a friend?”

Their eyes locked for a moment and Draco nodded, finding a small smile finally. “I’d like that.”

“So would I,” Harry admitted honestly. He gazed for a moment into those gray eyes that he knew so well. 

“What about you?” Draco asked. “Last I saw of you, you were the conquering hero, dating Ginevra and appeared to be on your way to even greater heights and a wife and children.”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “I was only one of many people who helped win the war. I never wanted the title and certainly never wanted the fame. Gods, I hated that stuff, still do.” 

“I always assumed you loved the attention,” Draco admitted, “though looking back, I can see I was wrong but hell, I was wrong about a lot back then.” He sighed. “I was a horrible child. I’m so sorry.”

“Forgiven long ago, Draco,” Harry said with a smile. “We were in terrible circumstances as children.”

“I seem to be saying thank you a lot, but thank you.” Draco continued. “I expected you to be an auror or in the ministry. Why did you decide on this path?”

“I considered them but I’d spent nearly half my life chasing evil. I was tired and angry and broken. I decided it was someone else's turn to do that crap. I still attend functions for Kingsley if he needs me to, usually to raise money for something that I support. Aside from that,” Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “I’m far happier here, doing quiet things that matter to me, like saving beautiful children.” He glanced over at the sweet face of a sleeping Scorpius and smiled, ignoring the wistful pull in his gut.

“So you never married? Never had children?” Draco asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. “No, I’ve had a total of two romantic relationships, Ginny and Robert. I count two deep friendships, Ron and Hermione, three if you count you and me and believe it or not, we were almost as successful as the other two.”

Draco looked stunned. “You and me? I’m confused.”

Laughing, Harry lifted his palms and shrugged. “We went through many phases, Draco but in eight years, we were consistently in each other’s space and attention. I would never have admitted it before but I was utterly fascinated by you. Even when I wanted to hex you into next week, I was fascinated. And, even though we were constantly at each other's throats, I learned a lot from our interactions.”

“I suppose I was too,” Draco admitted. “The problem with me was that I wanted to blame you for all my problems. I was so brainwashed, so schooled in my parents teaching,” He sighed. “The one thing I made sure of before I became a parent was to be very clear in my own mind what I thought and what I believed so that I wouldn’t poison my child the way my Father did me. I’m not perfect but I try every day to be what he needs to help him be a good person.”

“I can tell,” Harry said honestly. “He’s a good kid and you’re obviously working hard to be a good parent.

“So, what happened with your two romantic relationships?”

“In both cases, a matter of being in love with an ideal, a hero rather than a broken man with flaws and damage.” Harry sighed. “I’m not a hero. I’m a strong wizard and I’m trying to be a good man and a good healer but I’m still broken in many ways. I still have nightmares sometimes, still have issues with food and closed spaces. I want a home and family desperately but I can’t do casual and most people get scared off by my intensity. I need someone who can help me heal but do it without pandering or letting me get away with shit. Hard combination to find. I’m a lot to take on.”

“I’m sure there’s someone out there for you,” Draco said with a slight smile. “You have a lot of great qualities too. You are brave and kind and strong and smart. You’ll get there.”

“What about you?” Harry asked. “Are you hoping to find a partner to help with Scorpius? Another arrangement, perhaps?”

“Merlin, no,” Draco said emphatically. “I’ll never do another arranged and I won’t saddle my son with those expectations either. No, I am content raising Scorpius and putting my efforts into him. Perhaps one day, after he’s older…” His voice trailed off and he shrugged his shoulders. “Everything is for Scorpius now. He’s what matters.”

Harry felt a sadness that surprised him and he sighed softly. He was too broken and Draco had enough to deal with at the moment. When had he even begun to think about Draco in that way, to wonder about them, well, as a them? The seed of hope he had been unknowingly harboring vanished in the wind. Still, they could be friends and Harry could be grateful for that. Whatever was going to happen or not happen, he didn't intend to let Draco disappear from his life again. “So, once he’s completely well, perhaps we can arrange some play dates for him?”

“You don’t have children, though,” Draco said confused.

“I have godchildren, two of them.” Harry pointed out. “Your cousin Teddy and Rose Grainger-Weasley. Teddy is six and Rose is four, like Scorpius. Sometimes they come and stay with me and sometimes I go visit them and I even take them out on occasion. I’m sure they’d love Scorpius. Your Aunt Andromeda would love to see you. We’ve talked about you on occasion.”

“And the Weasleys?” Draco reminded Harry.

“You apologized years ago. It will be fine,” Harry assured him.

Draco smiled. “I would like that and I'm sure my son would as well. Thank you Harry.”

“You know, given enough time, perhaps we could find a way to get the Black sisters to reconcile. I know Andromeda misses your mum.”

“I’ll give that some thought. As you say, family is important,” Draco nodded in agreement.

At just after ten the next morning, Harry released Scorpius and sent him home to heal. He and Draco parted with a handshake and a promise to owl about a playdate when he was fully well. Harry stood in the empty room for a long few minutes after they’d left, already feeling that pang in his heart, missing them. Missing Draco.

~~~~~

It had been just over two months since the day Draco Malfoy had walked back into his life. They had started to become friends over the trauma of his son’s illness and deepened that friendship since, over playdates and coffee and long, late night chats with whisky. It hadn't been easy at first. There were many things that caused distance between them, many things to explain and share, many apologies to make and accept. Still, they had persevered and now, they were good friends. Harry wished things would have moved even further ahead but it was like an invisible line that neither dared cross or discuss, at least not yet. Every time Draco left, Harry was acutely aware of what he wanted and what he was fairly certain Draco did not. He'd never really had the courage to ask, to risk this friendship that he was beginning to truly cherish.

Harry walked into the kitchen and flicking his wrist, started the music player. As the first notes of his favorite playlist started, he threw open the windows and french doors, bringing in shafts of sunlight and a soft breeze. The scent of jasmine floated in as he moved over to the counter and filled the kettle. Harry loved this room, it's combination of soft butter yellows and muted greens, the off white tile and polished tan tile floor. It had been his first remodel and it still made him smile when he came into it. This was his fifth day off and it was going to be a lazy one, he suspected. Deciding on more than just tea and toast, he started eggs and sausages on the Aga and soon the delicious smells filled his senses. Harry hummed and sang along as he worked. It had been a good week off so far. He felt rested and had enjoyed wonderful visits with his family and friends. The weekly playdate with his godchildren and Scorpius had been an adventurous day at the zoo with ice cream. He chuckled as he remembered him and Draco running after three laughing toddlers through the monkey house and it made him think about Draco. Their late night chat had left him both thrilled and slightly confused. They connected so well whenever they were together and yet, there was still no real indication that Draco wanted more from him, with him. As he sat at the small kitchen table with his meal, he wondered where this was going. Was he falling in love with Draco, dreaming of a life with him and Scorpius? It seemed fast but perhaps not. Maybe Harry had been a little in love for years. What did he want, exactly? Did he want to try and build a long term relationship with Draco? As he ate and mulled over these questions, it seemed even his beloved playlist was out to get him.

I would die and kill  
Battle, beg, and steal  
Baby just to feel  
Your eyes on me

Grey eyes came into Harry’s mind, eyes that had watched him all through school, that his had locked with so often because of how he had watched Draco obsessively. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples as the song finished. He sat, breathing in the delicious aroma of his second cup of Earl Grey and started again to contemplate his day and maybe beyond today, when the next song tried to derail him again. 

You and I can be ones who believe  
In a love that lingers eternally  
You and I could stay ever this way  
In a love that lingers eternally

As Harry listened to the words singing out across his kitchen, his thoughts and emotions began to swirl together into an idea and his lips slowly curved into a smile. Finishing his breakfast, he showered, dressed and floo’d to Andromeda’s. He needed a partner in crime and he knew she would be perfect for the part.

Several hours later, Harry was in Diagon Alley on his way to the recommended wizard clothing shop. After making several purchases, he went to the jewelers, the cobbler, the sweets shop and several other locations that caught his eye along the way. With his pockets full of shrunken packages, he made a last stop at the pet store. Taking a deep breath, Harry purchased his first owl since losing Hedwig. He bypassed the beautiful snowys and chose a large great horned owl. Pleased, Harry returned home quickly, anxious to execute his plan.

Harry enlarged a table in his drawing room and placed his purchases there. He laid the items out, rechecked the stasis charms and began to arrange them in order.

On his last full day off, Harry spent the early part writing and rewriting the notes and making last minute rearrangements. Andromeda and Teddy came for lunch and she approved of his efforts and wished him luck. He was nervous. Perhaps he should have tried to procure a vial of Felix Felicis. Ah well, perhaps ‘sheer dumb luck’ would shine on him one more time. In a few hours, he would begin his campaign.


	3. Courting Draco

~Draco's POV~

Draco frowned at the knock on his door but called out “enter”, surprised to see his mother carrying a small box, his son close behind. 

“This just arrived by owl, Draco,” his mother said as she handed it over.”

“Odd,” he said as he took it. “I wasn’t expecting anything.” The two watched as he opened the box and then drew his wand to restore it to proper size. He felt a thrill as he pulled the items out on to his desktop and a soft 'ooh' passed his lips. A silver inkwell, engraved with a large M in beautiful script, shone in the light. His fingers ghosted over the feathers of a luxurious quill that sparkled with emerald dust. The last item in the box was a sheath of soft, grey coloured parchment. Draco looked up at his mother, stunned and confused; then his mother pointed out a piece of tan parchment in the bottom of the box. Draco pulled it out and a smile curled on his lips as he read. He glanced up then read again, this time out loud.

 _Draco,_  
_Now that you are home, I expect you've taken over the family business and I'm sure that requires a lot of paperwork. I hope this set pleases you and makes your job more enjoyable. Selfishly, I hope it makes you think of me fondly as well. I think of you often._  
_Harry_

"What is it papa?" Scorpius asked as he peered over the desktop at the gifts. "Oohh. Someone sended you presents and it's not even your birfday yet."

Draco laughed, smiling at his son. "Yes, Harry sent these gifts," Draco explained, "he is a very kind man."

"I like Harry, papa," Scorpius grinned. "He's nice."

"Yes, he is," Draco agreed. Since his father's death, Draco had begun to learn the details of the Malfoy portfolio. Though he was not yet fully in control, he spent most afternoons pouring over paperwork in preparation. The thoughtfulness of the gifts made him smile. Draco looked up at his mother and shrugged. "I'm a bit stunned," he admitted.

Narcissa smiled at her son. “You obviously made an impression on Mr. Potter. I'm glad," she said quietly as she touched his cheek with her fingers. "It's good to see you happy again.” Turning to her grandson, she smiled and held out her hand. “Come, sweetheart, time for your nap. Your papa has much to ponder.”

Left alone, Draco reread the note and looked at the gifts fondly. This was a surprise, no doubt. He contemplated for a moment the idea of Harry and their burgeoning friendship. It was unexpected but Draco found that he could not bring himself to mind. He still wasn't sure he was ready to open himself up to a new relationship, if indeed that's where this was going but if he was honest with himself, he had to admit to finding Harry attractive and interesting. He had a calmness about him that had been missing in the past and yet, still had that energy and excitement that Draco had always found so intriguing. He thought back to those years of watching Harry and wondered how much was truly antagonism and how much was desire he felt he could never pursue. 

Over the last couple of months, they had spent at least two nights every week together, talking and spending time with the children. There was a comfort level forming that was unexpected. He wanted to spend more time with Harry, to know and understand him better and Scorpius adored him. He knew Harry's schedule by heart and made a mental note to contact him when his days off started again. 

The next eight days saw a new gift arrive each day shortly after lunchtime, each one more personal and intimate than the last. Draco didn't see Harry during this time. He'd sent an owl with a thank you after the first gift and Harry had responded that he was glad Draco liked the gifts and that they'd visit again when his time off came round again. The gifts made him miss their time together even more. 

On the ninth day, Draco woke before sunrise and made his way to his study. He had started to suspect midway through that the gifts were building toward something special and he wondered if today would be that final gift. Bipsy, his house elf, popped in with tea and biscuits and as Draco sipped his tea, he picked up the notes that had accompanied each gift and settled back into his comfy chair in front of the fire to revisit this incredible event happening in his life. Draco's heart was so full, grateful was an inadequate word.

He reread the first note and glanced over at the ink and quill set on his desk. It was beautiful and he used it daily and did indeed think of Harry when he did so. He'd had no idea when he received it just what was about to unfold. He felt touched and cared for in a way he hadn’t in a long time. 

Draco shifted to the second note which had accompanied a bouquet of flowers, a gorgeous bouquet of stargazer lillies, pink and white with a yellow center and narcissus in buttercup yellow intermingled in an emerald green glass vase. The note was simple but it had captured his heart and made his mother emotional as they had read it together. He glanced up at the flowers in stasis and then reread.

 _Draco,_  
_These flowers represent our mums. My mum's love for me saved my life as a child and your mum's love for you saved my life as an adult. They are intertwined like you and I are and I hope always will be. Find joy everyday._  
_Harry_

Contemplating the note, Draco thought about Harry's mum. Harry had never been able to know her. That and so many other relationships ripped from him and yet, Harry never gave up, never stopped reaching out. He thought of his own mother and what a chance she had taken that night to try and protect him. Her love was an anchor in his life. Draco smiled at the bright blooms, enjoying the gentle scent that filled the room. Find joy everyday, the note said. Draco fully intended to try. He sipped his tea and then reached over and took a slender dark selection from the box on the side table, groaning softly as the chocolate melted on his tongue before he moved to the next note.

 _Draco,_  
_There's nothing quite like chocolate. At times, I think maybe chocolate is its own kind of magic given how it can soothe my soul. I still think of Scorpius whenever I have hot chocolate. I miss him and his sweet smile and I’m so grateful to have him in my life. Thank you for sharing him with me. These chocolates are my favorite assortment from that new chocolatier in Diagon. I hope you like them. Welcome to Harry's crazy house of fun. Hands up boy, enjoy the ride._  
_Harry_

Harry's house of fun made Draco chuckle. He had to wonder what constituted fun to Harry and just how much he wanted to find out, to enjoy the ride as he said. Deep emotions stirred in Draco at Harry’s words about his son. He knew that’s how he would want any potential partner to feel about Scorpius, indeed, would have to for Draco to take that risk. Perhaps...perhaps this new opportunity with Harry was exactly what they both needed. 

The next gift had been enormous, a giant basket with a beautiful china tea set, quality loose teas, a cozie, engraved tea spoons, a large tin of biscuits and a stuffed stag. They had been together in the sitting room when it arrived, the only gift not delivered by owl. Rather, a wizard delivery service had brought it all the way from London to protect the delicate china or so the delivery wizard had explained. 

His mother examined the china and other items with an approving smile and Scorpius had squealed at the stuffed stag. "Ooh Papa," Scorpius said in a high, excited voice, "Can I haves it, pweeze?"

"I rather expect that was Harry's intention, so yes, you may." Scorpius plucked the stuffed animal from the basket and climbed on the sofa to pet it and speak to it quietly. Draco looked at his mother setting up the tea service for their afternoon, nodding appreciatively. Draco wondered at the stag but in the note, Harry explained.

 _Draco,_  
_When I saw this, it reminded me of the first chat we had after Scorpius was on the mend. The stag is my patronus, like my dad’s. I seem to have inherited it, my crazy hair and my tendency to ignore rules from him. Pretty amazing considering I never got to know him. I didn’t even know what my parents looked like until Hogwarts first year. Hagrid gave me a photo album of pictures contributed by the people that loved them; it’s my most treasured possession. One day, I’d like to try and learn more about my family. I’m pants at research but I think that would be worth the effort, don’t you? Anyway, back to the tea. I chose both a first flush Darjeeling and my favorite, Earl Grey, plus my favorite chocolate biscuits because, well chocolate. I’d like to be sitting with you now and still at 80, sipping tea and combing my fingers through your hair. Enjoy and smile. You have a beautiful smile._  
_Harry_

By this point, Draco knew he was being courted and despite some reservations, he was falling slowly but surely. His arguments with himself over whether or not to give into this were becoming less determined by the day. He caught himself daydreaming about what life with Harry would be like.

The next gift was a large wooden tray filled with an assortment of pastries. Draco smiled, noting the treacle tarts in the center. He knew from years of watching that they were Harry's favorites. He also knew, though Harry might not, that they were one of Scorpius’ favorites as well. His son had squealed in delight at this particular gift and they had enjoyed the delicious treats at every tea that week.

 _Draco,_  
_I hope you are enjoying these gifts. They have been really fun for me to put together and make me smile when I think about you and your family enjoying them. I'm also using them to perhaps share some things that I struggle to say in person. I hope my truths don't put you off._

_These pastries represent my childhood. That might seem strange to you but the reality is that I can count on one hand the number of times I had treats like these before Hagrid brought me my first birthday cake when I turned eleven. This isn't an easy story to share but if we are going to move forward together, which I hope we will, it's important. You'll have to deal with my broken places._

_When my parents died, Dumbledore took me to my mum's sister and they raised me. I've since learned that the wizarding world thought I was raised in a spoiled environment. In truth, I was treated much like a house elf. I slept in a small cupboard under the stairs with a pallet on the floor. To this day, I can't handle small enclosed spaces, even elevators are tough. I cooked and did chores, my only clothes were hand me downs from my overweight cousin who bullied me and there was no comfort from pain or illness or fear. Most of the time I ate leftovers if I was lucky. Many days my only food was sugary tea and tinned beans, hence my sweet tooth. I was thrilled when I discovered the taste and amount of food I was allowed at school. My cousin's bullying is the reason I had such a bad reaction to you at first. I just wasn't capable of looking past my upbringing to deal with your behavior. I'm sorry about that. Treacle tarts are my favorite dessert. Perhaps I'll have a chance to find out what yours is soon._  
_Harry_

This was the one note that Draco had not shared with his family. When his mother asked why, he'd simply told her that it contained some personal information that he did not feel he could share without Harry's consent. She had simply nodded and thankfully not pushed the situation. It had been a difficult revelation for Draco as he recalled the many taunts he’d thrown at Harry about his appearance and the way he ate. He wasn’t sure what was harder to grasp, the way Harry had been raised or the fact that this man, this amazing man was so full of love and kindness despite his past. He was willing to not only forgive but to care about him, which made Draco feel so humble. Draco had struggled to sleep that night, fighting images of Harry's childhood and his own terrible behavior.

The next day’s gift, a broom service kit and matching Nimbus X2 and Nimbus X2 beginner child’s brooms caused Draco to gasp. He knew that the child’s broom didn’t exist on the open market - he’d looked into it earlier in the year. That could only mean that Harry had convinced the company to make one for Scorpius, and likely his godchildren as well if he had to guess. Still, it touched Draco in such a deep way. Scorpius had been on top of the world and begged every day to try out his new broom but Draco told him they would set aside a special day for him to begin learning. He knew then that he would include Harry in that first ride.

 _Draco,_  
_I know you love to fly as much as I do so on the surface, this gift represents that. But, as with most things with me, with us, it's more complicated. When I found out that we would learn to fly, I was equally thrilled and terrified. Thanks to you being a silly git, I went from terrified to flying in a single moment. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced. When it came time to learn to cast my patronus, it was the joy of flying that I used as my happy memory._

 _You're the most gifted and challenging opponent I've ever flown against. I hope we get to fly together again soon and I hope to be there when you teach your son to fly. Remember to keep your head up and your eyes on the goals. You’re worth it._  
_Harry_

The next days gift was an outfit, black trousers in a soft wool blend lined with silk, a matching jacket with a soft gray waistcoat and white dress shirt lay in the box. The tailoring was impeccable and Draco let out a soft whistle as he touched the material. He had spared no expense, that much was clear. His mother’s eyebrows shot up when she saw it.

 _Draco,_  
_I saw this outfit and immediately thought of you. I know you always saw how I dressed as a weakness or a failure on my part. As you know from my previous note, I had no information or training in how to dress and I am still not great at it without help. Luckily I found a shop with excellent help so I now own some decent clothing but perhaps one day you and I could go and actually put together a decent wardrobe for me. You have such excellent taste. Be proud of who you are, who you’ve become. I am._  
_Harry_

“They will look stunning on you," she said quietly. "I’m quite impressed.” When the black Italian leather dress shoes arrived the next night from his favorite designer, she had simply hummed and smiled. Draco was overwhelmed. He’d never had this kind of thing gifted to him by anyone aside from his parents. Special did not even begin to touch on how he felt at the moment. He put everything away with great care so it would be ready when it was needed,

 _Draco,_  
_What is a great outfit without great footwear. This from the guy who is usually wearing scruffy trainers, right? But, hey, even I can be taught. I learned to value good shoes while we were on the run in 7th year. Nothing like hiking miles of forest or causeways for months on end to make you rethink good shoes. I remember noticing at school what nice shoes you wore. At the risk of really embarrassing myself, I remember even more thinking what gorgeous feet you had when I would catch them uncovered. Long and slender like the rest of you, fucking beautiful toes. I might have a fetish. Maybe one day we'll find out for sure._  
_Harry_

Those last few sentences had caused a ball of heat deep in his belly as his imagination took a trip down that line of thinking. He curled his toes reflexively at the thought of Harry exploring that particular interest, imagining those full lips exploring. He may have even revisited that idea a few times in the late night or early morning hours since he first read that particular note.

Yesterday’s gift was jewelry, matching cufflinks, tie clasp and bracelet - silver and square-cut emeralds - and put together with the clothes and shoes, Draco suspected a date might be today’s offering. He’d thought back during Scorpius’ illness that he wasn’t interested in dating at this point in his life but then, he’d never been courted - no, not just courted but fully and completely woo’d by someone like he had been by Harry. You had to give the man credit, he went after what he wanted fully and completely. Draco allowed himself to wonder what it would be like to be loved by someone like that, to have someone’s whole heart and soul handed to you like an offering. He smiled. He just might be willing to let himself find out.

 _Draco,_  
_I wanted this gift to be special. There was no time to have something custom made but these reminded me of you, so I hope you like them. I’ve never done anything like this before, so I hope you don’t mind that I’m doing this for you. I care about you. I like you. I think in time I could love you and I’d really like the chance to find out. I don’t expect easy, we’ve never been easy, but I know it’ll be worth it. You’ll soon find that I have a perfectly teaseable love of muggle pop music, so I’ll end this with a quote from one of my favorite songs._

 _Dive into the deep, find it in you to believe_  
_In a place your wounded heart has never known_  
_If you dare reach for me I won't let you fall alone_

 _Have a little faith_  
_Have a little hope_  
_Have a little trust_  
_In the great unknown_  
_Harry_

He read those words, realized that he really did want to take this journey with Harry. Faith, hope, trust. It was asking a lot but then, Harry was offering a lot. As Draco drank the last of his tea, he heard a laugh that made him smile. He stood and put the parchments into the box on his desk before walking toward the door. It opened and a tow-headed whirlwind ran into his arms. 

“Papa!!” he shrieked. 

“Hello, my pet,” Draco laughed as he cuddled him. “I missed you while you slept.”

“I missed you too, Papa. Can we have breakfast?” Scorpius pointed at his tummy. "Hungry!"

“Yes, let’s find your Nana.” Draco took his hand and left his study in search of his mother.

After lunch, Draco skipped his normal work schedule and worked on a jigsaw puzzle with Scorpius in the sitting room.

“Draco,” Narcissa said, looking up from her needlepoint, “since tomorrow is your birthday, perhaps you would like to invite Mr. Potter to join us for dinner.”

Draco looked up, thought for a moment and nodded. “Yes, I think that’s a good idea. I’ll go write a note now.”

“His owl can take it when your gift comes today,” Narcissa said with a smile.

“Provided there is one today,” Draco said as he walked toward the door.

“I’m fully expecting it,” she replied.

Draco finished the note and returned to the sitting room. Before he could call for their owl, Harry’s arrived. There was no gift, only a card. Draco took it and attached his invitation to the birds leg before offering him a treat. The owl left and Draco sat on the sofa, opening the card.

 _Draco,_  
_I suspect that by now you are anticipating this concluding gift is a request for a date and you would be correct. I know that tomorrow is your birthday but I assumed you would want to spend it with your family so I’m asking you out for Friday night, dinner and the theatre. I hope you’ll do me the honor of saying yes. I have no idea what you’ve seen or not so I chose one that I love. If you’ve never seen it, you are in for a treat. Please say yes._  
_Harry_  
_P.S. We have a 5 pm table at The Dorchester Grill_

Looking inside the envelope, Draco found two theatre tickets.

Phantom of the Opera  
Friday 06 June 2003  
Her Majesty’s Theatre  
57 Haymarket, London, SW1Y 4QL  
West End  
Royal circle A18 & A19

Harry had managed the best seats in the house for one of the most popular shows in the West End. He looked at his mother and she smiled brightly at him. 

“I must say, your young man is making a fine show of courting you, my son. Are you pleased?”

“Well pleased, yes,” Draco admitted, his cheeks coloring. “I had no real interest in dating but it is hard to resist such efforts.”

“Good,” his mother said as the owl tapped on the window.

Draco retrieved the note and the owl hooted at him, clearly directed to wait for a response. Draco read the note and wrote a quick response before sending the bird on his way.

“He’s coming for dinner,” he announced with a smile.


	4. Happy Birthday Draco!

~Harry’s POV~ 

Harry was nervous as he tied the envelope to the owl’s leg. This was it, the final gift and his final attempt to convince Draco to date him. He’d purposely not seen him in person during the gift giving. He wanted Draco to enjoy the gifts, to contemplate their meaning. Besides, he thought wryly, he was much more eloquent on paper when he had time to think than when he tried to talk. He was better than his school days but it wasn’t his best skill.

Harry had put on the kettle and set last night’s pasta to heat when he heard Thuban tap on the window. When he was in, Harry noticed the note and opened it with a mix of excitement and trepidation.

 _Harry,_  
_I must say, you do know how to court impressively. As I awaited your delivery for today, I reread all of your notes. You have a way with words and have managed to capture my interest in a way I had not thought possible. I’m writing to invite you to have dinner with us here at the Manor tomorrow for my birthday. It will just be the three of us, a very quiet affair at half five. I do hope you’ll come._  
_Draco_  
_P.S. As your owl has just arrived, I wanted to add that I accept your invitation to dinner and the theatre. It’s been a long time since I’ve looked forward to a night out so much. Thank you._

Harry laughed out loud, overjoyed at the note. He quickly penned a response and sent Thuban off.

He had two dates with Draco. He’d done it. 

By the time Thursday evening approached, Harry was a bundle of nerves. He hadn’t been inside the manor since that fateful night of the war but that wasn’t the only source of his nervousness. This would be the first time he would see Draco and his family since he’d begun his courtship. He knew that Draco had accepted his date for the following night but how would Scorpius and Narcissa react to this development? Standing in front of the mirror, he checked his look again. The black dress trousers, pale green dress shirt and black jumper were new and fit him perfectly and the wire rim glasses that had replaced his old ones suited his face. His hair, well, it was what it was. He’d had it trimmed that morning so it wasn’t quite as wild as it had been at times. Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded and apparated to the tall iron gates of Malfoy Manor. 

“Punctual,” a voice drawled from behind a large tree before Draco walked around and waved his hand to open the wards and the gate. “I’m impressed.” He gave Harry a smile which Harry returned. 

“Hi,” Harry said as he walked through and up to him. “I did my best.” Draco was, as usual, impeccably dressed in grey trousers and jumper with an ice blue shirt underneath. Harry was unsure how familiar to behave but before he could worry about it, Draco reached over and touched his arm before slipping his hand down to twine their fingers together. As Draco started to turn, Harry tugged on his hand and leaned forward to brush a kiss on his cheek. “You look great. Happy birthday.” 

Draco’s smile grew brighter and a soft blush bloomed on his pale cheeks. “Thanks. You look amazing.” They stood, lost in the moment, then he turned and led him up the walk. 

“I’m nervous,” Harry admitted.

“Understandable,” Draco said. “Mother and Scorpius are excited you are joining us, as am I.” He hesitated as they walked up the long drive toward the imposing building. “I...I know the manor isn’t," Draco's voice trailed off and he sighed quietly.

"What, Draco? What is it?" Harry pulled them to a stop and he looked into his companion's eyes. "Tell me," Harry said encouragingly. 

Draco closed his eyes, took a deep breath and continued. "It's not a place of pleasant memories for you."

Harry smiled in understanding. "You're right, it's not but it's your home and it's also the place where you saved my life. That counts as a pleasant memory." 

He found himself gazing for a moment into Harry's eyes, grateful for the kindness he heard in his words. "Thank you. I...I'm not sure how much it will help but since you were here, Mother and I have rebuilt every room that Vol.. the lunatic was in, so that no trace of him remains.”

"It helps," Harry said quietly, a warmth spreading over him and a nervous knot he hadn't even been consciously aware of began to unfurl. It meant a lot to him that Draco was worried his reactions and feelings and he felt excited about the possibilities of where this was going. Knowing things are different will probably make this easier, at least he hopes it will. Harry smiled, squeezed his hand and then nodded his face toward the house. "Shall we?" When Draco nodded and gave a shy smile, they climbed the steps and stood in front of the massive carved entry doors, facing each other. “I’m looking forward to making new memories here, with you and your family.” The smile Draco gifted him with was worth any trepidation that Harry felt about entering the ancient house.

The pair made their way to the east parlor and Harry heard a squeal from over by the fireplace. 

“Harry!” Scorpius said as he bounded over to wrap his arms around Harry’s knees. Laughing, Harry knelt and returned the little boy’s hug even as Draco was trying to remind his son about his manners.

“It’s alright,” Harry assured him. “I thrive on children’s energy.” He looked at Scorpius. “Still feeling alright then?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes, I feels fine,” he said, then paused, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Harry said standing, reaching out to take the boy’s offered hand.

“Mr. Potter,” Narcissa said as she rose from her chair and approached him, offering him her hand. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again,” Harry said, taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. 

“My pleasure as well, but please call me Cissy, my family does.”

The courtesy wasn’t lost on Harry. He raised his eyebrows slightly, then smiled and nodded. “If you’ll call me Harry.”

“Well met, Harry,” she said with a smile. At that moment, a house elf appeared and announced dinner and the four of them moved to the dining room.

The dinner was as wonderful as Harry had expected with butternut squash soup and leg of lamb and vegetables. They chatted about many surface things but then Cissy asked a question that caught Harry’s attention.

“So, Harry, I expect you are excited about your birthday this year.”

His brows knit closer and he shrugged his shoulders. “No different than any other birthday, really. I don’t make much of them, to be honest.”

Cissy and Draco exchanged confused glances and Harry knew there was something that he missed. He looked from one to another.

“My apologies, Harry, I just assumed you knew the significance of a young man’s twenty-third birthday.” She smiled at him and continued. “Among pure blood families, which the Potters are, twenty-three signifies the first born as a full adult; the time when they come into their full family inheritance.”

Harry shook his head. “I received my vault when I was eleven. Hagrid took me to Gringotts to get money to buy my school things. I hadn’t known that I even had money until then.”

“That was your child vault,” Draco remarked. “Those are set up at birth and received on our eleventh birthdays to have money for school and extras during the school years.”

Harry sat, stunned. “So, you think there’s more?” The thought had never occurred to him.

“Oh, without a doubt,” Narcissa said, nodding. Given the family history I’m aware of, I’m quite sure. You are aware of the many inventions of your ancestors, yes?”

Harry shook his head. “All I really know about them is they are all dead. Arthur and Molly have offered to help me learn more but with my training, it's well, it's necessarily not been a priority.”

Narcissa nodded. “I am no expert on your family but I know that they invented Skele-Gro, Pepper-Up Potion and Sleekeazy’s hair potion. While they may or may not own the manufacturers of those products, they will most likely retain the trademarks, resulting in residual payments in addition to any inheritances.”

“Wow,” Draco said quietly. “I only knew about Sleekeazy’s.”

Harry just sat, stunned. He’d had no idea about any of this. He always felt a bit lost with the gaps in his knowledge when they were pointed out. It must have shown on his face because Cissy touched his hand. “Don’t worry, Harry dear. I'm fairly certain there's at least one book in our library with some information on your family. We can look after dinner, if you like.”

“Yes, thank you,” he responded quietly. “I’m sorry, I’m just a bit overwhelmed. They said there would be some legal matters to deal with when I reached age but we never got around to discussing details. Sounds like it's time I saw to that.” He turned then to look at Draco. "So, this year is when you inherit all of your estate then as well."

“Yes,” Draco responded. “I go to the solicitors on Monday for my appointment, to see what it entails and how it’s handled. I used to attend similar meetings with my father, so I am in somewhat familiar territory. Even so,” Draco admitted with a grin, "it is all a bit daunting."

The conversation drifted off to less emotional topics and Harry used his honed skills as a healer to tuck away the topic of his family for now but the knot in his stomach ensured that he would be speaking to Arthur and Molly soon.

After dinner, they had birthday cake and presents. Draco was given the ‘chair of honor’ by the fire in order to receive his gifts. “Gifts were not necessary,” Draco said, accepting the packages with a smile.

“Happy birfday Papa. Open mine firs,” Scorpius said from his seat on his Nana’s lap. Draco took the gift and set the others on the floor at his feet.

“Whatever could it be,” he wondered out loud while he unwrapped. The box contained guitar supplies, wax and picks and a new strap and capo and Draco was very pleased. “This is wonderful, Scorpius. Thank you.” He held out his arms and his son bounded across and into his lap, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck. “I wuf you,” he muffled into Draco’s neck. “I love you too, precious.” 

Harry watched them both, enjoying their closeness. Once more he marveled at how much his friend had changed since the war and just how attractive he found him, in many ways. "I didn't know you played guitar," Harry remarked as Draco sat the supplies aside.

"Draco plays five instruments in all and has a fine singing voice," Cissy said, causing Draco to blush. "It is a passion of mine but I don't have the talent Draco does, so I encouraged him."

"Wow," Harry said quietly. "That's impressive. I'd like to hear you sometime."

“That can be arranged," Draco told Harry, his smile brightening as he looked up at Harry before turning to his son. "Will you help me open the rest?” Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. Together they opened a set of leather bound journals from his mother. “They are lovely, Mother, thank you.” Draco looked at the last gift and then up to Harry. “This wasn’t necessary, especially not after ten days of courting.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “It’s your birthday. That’s different, it’s special.”

Scorpius helped unwrap the box, which contained two beautiful ties. “Thank you, Harry. They are lovely.” He looked up and smiled. “You’re lovely” 

Harry’s face lit up with a smile at that comment. Soon after, Scorpius yawned and they parted company. He went with Narcissa to search the library while Draco bathed his son and got him to bed. After a while, Narcissa found the book she had been searching for and the three of them reconvened by the fire with after dinner brandy. 

“Keep it as long as you like, Harry,” Narcissa said with a wave of her hand. “Family history is important. Please ask if you have any questions.”

“Thanks,” he said, holding onto the book like a lifeline. “I should go. It’s getting late but thank you so much for a wonderful evening.”

“You’re always welcome, Harry. After the perfectly splendid job you did of courting my son, I expect to see you here often. And now, gentlemen, I will bid you a goodnight.” She gave her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek and made her way upstairs.

When they were alone, Harry sat the book on the chair and drew close to Draco. He reached out and touched Draco’s cheek. “Thank you for sharing your birthday with me,” he said softly, leaning in and brushing his lips to Draco’s. It was only a moment, chaste and feather light.

Draco followed Harry when he moved away. "Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly, taking nothing for granted.

"Yes, please," Harry said with a smile. 

Draco leaned forward, brushing their lips together before sweeping over Harry's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. When Harry's lips parted, Draco claimed the kiss he'd been fantasizing about for days. One hand slipped around Harry's waist while the other slipped into his soft, black hair. Harry's movements mirrored Draco's and they were lost for several long moments in the warmth of each other. Finally, Draco pulled back, sighing as he leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"I...I should really go home, while I still can," Harry said quietly, pulling free from Draco's embrace. 

“Yes," Draco agreed. "While I can still let you." He cleared his throat and gave Harry a warm smile. "Would you rather floo home or apparate? I’ve added you to the wards so you can apparate from here if you like.”

Surprised, Harry squeezed Draco's hand and picked up the book. “Thanks, I appreciate that trust. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” With that, Harry pulled back and spun, appearing in his bedroom a moment later. He laid the book on his bedside table and began to undress, humming softly as he did. As he crawled into his bed, Harry felt a sense of anticipation that perhaps soon, he wouldn't be sleeping alone.


	5. It Was a Night of Firsts

Harry dressed carefully, wanting to make a good impression on Draco tonight. He knew that Draco had grown up doing these types of things and Harry wanted to show him that he could and would make this kind of effort for him, that he was worth it. He had owled Draco earlier, asking him to meet him here as his place was closer to their destination. Harry took one last look in the mirror. He had never owned a suit like this before and hoped that he would please his date. He tugged slightly at the sand coloured jacket sleeves. The band collar had been the tailor’s suggestion and Harry thought it showed off the shirt and his neck nicely. The trousers, waistcoat and tie were all the same shade, contrasting with the bright, white shirt. Dark brown Italian loafers completed the look and for once, his hair was at least partially behaving. Harry blinked when he heard the crack of apparition and the footfalls on the stairs. He turned when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

“Gods, you look,” Draco started and then stopped, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide, “amazing,” he managed to squeak out. Harry had turned fully, his arms stretched out by his side as he smiled at the compliment.

“So do you,” Harry said, his voice slightly croaky as he took in Draco. The contrast between the dark suit and his pale hair, skin and eyes was breathtaking. They stood, staring for a moment. Finally, Harry cleared his throat and grinned. “We really have to leave now, before…” His voice trailed off and he broke eye contact with a shake of his head. “I’ll side-along us if you’re ready,” he said, offering his arm. Draco tilted his head slightly in agreement before slipping his hand in to take hold.

They apparated into a stylish room with a desk and cloak area. The attendant welcomed them to the Dorchester with a smile, took their cloaks and showed them to the maître d'hôtel. 

Harry grinned at the Scottish themed restaurant. It felt familiar, like Hogwarts done up in red and gold. Draco, however, stopped dead in his tracks, looking around the room.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Draco drawled in an almost whisper. “It’s the Gryffindor common room gone posh.” 

Harry chuckled as they were seated in a red velvet booth. They opted to sit side by side in the expansive tufted seat. “As much as I’d love to take credit for this spectacular moment, I had no idea. A friend at the hospital recommended it. He brings his wife here every anniversary - for the food.”

As soon as they were seated and alone, they looked at each other and muffled laughter behind their hands. Harry took in the tartan patterns and colossal murals of historic Scottish characters and the enormous flower arrangement in the room’s centre and just shook his head. “This is so awesome,” he said under his breath and grinned at Draco.

Before they could say anything else, the champagne trolley arrived and soon they were sipping on delightful drinks while they perused the menu. Harry read it but soon realized he was out of his depth. “Draco,” he said quietly, “I don’t know what half of this stuff is.” His face blushed in embarrassment. So much for looking cool and adept.

Draco smiled at him and brushed his fingers over Harry’s wrist for a long moment. “Do you trust me to order for us both?”

Relief flooded Harry’s face. “Oh, yes please.” He closed his menu and sipped his champagne.

Draco ordered and then lifted his glass to Harry. “To new beginnings and the most impressive courtship I have ever witnessed.”

“To new beginnings and a man worth all of the courting I can manage.”

Draco’s eyes never left Harry’s as he drank. The waiter broke the moment when he arrived with their starters, Aldwych goat’s cheese with herb purée, bric pastry, crème fraiche sorbet and Jersey Royals along with marinated scallops and deep fried oysters. 

Harry looked at the spread of food and said “Wow. That’s a lot for starters. It smells wonderful. What’s this?” He pointed to a folded pastry. 

“That’s the bric pastry,” Draco explained as he cut it in half. “There’s salmon and a runny egg that’s folded in pastry and deep fried.” He took half and lifting a small plate to rest under Harry’s mouth, proceeded to feed him. Harry took a bite, then moaned softly. “Merlin, that’s good.” Draco laughed and the two took turns feeding each other from the selection. They did the same for the rest of their meal, Draco sharing his Perthshire fillet of beef, watercress salad, and barley risotto, Harry sharing his grilled Dover sole and lemon butter potatoes. 

The pair laughed and teased and relished the wonderful flavors their dinner provided. They chose a light mint and chocolate parfait with fresh mint sorbet for dessert and settled back with after dinner coffee for a few moments before time to leave for the theatre. 

"This was a wonderful meal," Harry commented, leaning against the plush back of the booth. "Thank you for taking charge of the food and drink ordering. I love great food but I'm a bit undereducated in the details."

"Then we will have to address that at future meals, yes?" Draco said as he drank the last of the fragrant brew. "There are some amazing restaurants in the world."

"I'd like that," Harry admitted honestly. He felt a thrill at the obvious indication that there would be more such dates between them. "Now, we should probably head over to the theatre if we don't want to miss the opening."

They made their way outside to catch their cab to the theatre. They made it in good time with fifteen minutes to spare. The building was impressive. "I love this theatre," Harry said as they checked their cloaks and walked through the magnificent lobby. They moved quickly to their seats in the center of the front row of the royal circle.

"So do I," Draco agreed. "It's truly a work of art and such a historic building in terms of theatre history.

"I take it you've seen Phantom before, then," Harry said as he looked at the booklet in his hands.

"Many times but every time is as magical as the last." Draco said with a smile. "This stage, before Phantom took up residence, saw many spectacular plays. In particular, the original production of Pygmalion and several of Cowards works including West Side Story, Bye Bye Birdie and Fiddler on the Roof. I adore theatre, can you tell? We will definitely be doing more of this." Before Harry could respond, the lights dropped. Draco leaned over, draped his arm over Harry’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “This is wonderful, Harry,” he whispered and Harry, smiling in the dark, leaned into the embrace as the familiar music swelled.

Harry lost himself in the production, smiling at the monkey music box as it came up for auction, feeling the sadness of Raoul as he spoke of Christine. He leaned forward slightly, watching as the massive chandelier rose above their heads, just as thrilled as the first time he'd seen it. Before he realized it, the chandelier fell and Harry jumped as he did every time.

Draco had watched Harry as much as the production. He smiled as he saw and felt the movements as Harry drummed along on his thighs to the music. As the Phantom sang out his sorrow, Draco felt Harry go still, a rarity for him. They both jumped at the loud crash. The lights rose for intermission and they joined the rest of the audience on their feet applauding. Draco looked at Harry. “Did you want to go out to the lobby?” he asked when Harry’s eyes met his.

“Not really,” he replied with a smile. “I’m still full from dinner and quite comfortable.” When Draco smiled and nodded, Harry sighed softly and they returned to their seats. Draco's arm once more slipped across Harry's shoulders. This time, Harry shifted to lay his head on Draco’s shoulder. It felt good, this sense of being cared for that grew as a moment later, he felt Draco’s fingers carding gently through his hair, as their free hands intertwined on Draco’s knee.

Meg lifted the cloak to find the mask and raised it into the sky as the final moments played out. The house lights rose and the pair stood and joined the rest of the audience in enthusiastic applause. “I never get tired of this show,” Harry said as they made their way out of their section. “I just adore live theatre, live performances. So much more powerful and emotional than film.” 

I agree wholeheartedly, so we’ll make sure to do this a lot,” Draco assured him as they walked into the lobby. Once they had claimed their cloaks and made their way out onto the street, Draco took Harry’s hand in his as they walked along the sidewalk. "Do you mind if we walk a bit? I always like to just breathe and walk off the emotion after the theatre."

"That would be wonderful," Harry’s agreed. "It's a lovely night for a walk. How many times have you seen the show?

"Fourteen," Draco responded. "You?" 

"Wow, eight," Harry was quiet for a moment, then asked. "What is your draw to that particular show, if you don't mind me asking. Besides the obvious drama, that is." 

Draco chuckled. "I do love the drama, no doubt, but," He paused and was quiet for a few minutes, then replied. "Seriously, it's the story about scars and bad decisions, being judged by them and found wanting. I empathize."

Harry blew out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "I'm truly sorry that you still have to face that after all this time."

"Thanks," he said quietly. "It's better than it used to be and I'm grateful. What about you? What's your connection to it?"

Now it was Harry's turn to hesitate but he'd already told Draco some things about his childhood. "Isolation and wanting to be loved so desperately you'd do anything for it."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I never knew about your life outside of school until I got your note." Draco stopped and turned to look at Harry. "You amaze me, you know?"

Harry smiled, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Draco. "What do you mean? I'm nothing amazing, I'm just Harry."

Draco took a step closer, lifting his hand to touch Harry's cheek. "You are not 'just' anything, and I don't mean the whole 'savior' business either. It's just you, you were so mistreated, so abused and you still managed to be kind and loving and giving. I should know, I was one of your tormentors and yet, here we are."

"I'm thankfully much better than I used to be and we've both grown up and changed. I forgave you long ago."

"I'm grateful," Draco said sincerely.

“Do you need to get home to Scorpius?” Harry asked quietly, certain that his nervousness was clear in his voice. 

“No, he’s asleep already and mother assured me that I was free to enjoy myself without worrying about him.” 

Harry felt Draco’s fingers tighten around his own and it gave him courage. “Come back to mine?” he asked quietly.

“I’d like that.” The response was quiet, almost shy but when Harry looked over at his companion, it wasn’t shyness he saw reflected in Draco’s face. There was fondness, excitement, hunger and Harry’s heart thumped as his body reacted. He directed them to the closest apparition point and with a snap, took them to his home.

They appeared in the den at Grimmauld Place. “Would you like a drink? I’ve got whisky, scotch, brandy or wine.”

“Scotch, thanks” Draco took the glass and took a sip as he walked over for a closer look at the tapestry. “I noticed this the other night. Is this a Black heirloom?

“Yes, I found it in the attic,” Harry replied. "There are so many things here and it's such a large house. I’ve four entire floors not yet sorted. These two floors are only done because Minerva was kind enough to lend me 10 house elves for a month. Still, I’m content. I don’t need a lot of space.”

“After I told my mother about my visits here, she expressed an interest in seeing it again.” Draco said, finishing his drink and turning to Harry. 

"Oh, by all means, I'd be happy to have her over anytime." Harry said, never taking his eyes off of Draco. His nerves must have been showing because after several minutes of holding his empty glass, Draco grinned at him, sauntered over and plucked it from his numb fingers. “So, Harry,” he drawled in a voice like fine silk, “you have successfully courted, wined and dined me. What did you have planned next?”

Harry swallowed hard and he found himself unsure what to say, how to express his wants and needs, his hopes. ‘I...well,” he stumbled, then stopped, closed his eyes and sighed softly. He was fighting to come up with something to say when he heard Draco chuckle softly just before he found himself wrapped in warm, strong arms. 

“Relax, I’ve got you,” Draco said softly, his warm breath puffing next to Harry’s ear. “We have all the time we need. I’ll take care of you, if you’ll let me.”

“Yes, please,” was Harry’s quiet response. He leaned into Draco’s embrace for several minutes before Draco pulled away a step and looked into Harry’s eyes. “You can stop things at any point, ok? You are safe with me.” With that, Draco’s hands moved to slide Harry’s jacket off his shoulders and lay it across the back of the sofa. Then he started on the buttons of the waistcoat while leaning forward to capture Harry’s lips, gently at first, then he sucked on the worried bottom lip before deepening the kiss. As Draco finished the buttons and slipped his hands around his waist, Harry moaned and Draco pulled them closer together

Harry knew where he wanted this to go and he had no intention of stopping anything but something about Draco taking charge sent an unexpected thrill through him. He sighed into the kiss, returning it with all the pent up emotion that had been his companion during these last few months. 

Draco pulled back, his eyes locking with Harry’s, his lips curving into a loving smile. His hands made quick work of their outer garments as his jacket and waistcoat joined Harry’s on the back of the sofa. “As beautiful as these clothes are, I’m anxious to have you out of them,” he said as he removed them. 

Thrilling at those words and finally relaxing enough to fully participate, Harry stepped forward and cupped Draco’s cheek as he claimed that talented mouth with a moan. His free hand pulled up on the dress shirt, seeking and finding warm skin. Harry’s knees went weak as they kissed and touched. Draco’s hands found their way under his shirt and Harry shuddered at the sensation. They stood for several minutes simply lost in each other before Draco pulled away and Harry whined at the loss of Draco’s touch. 

“Patience,” Draco said quietly as he freed them both from their dress shirts then knelt down and removed Harry’s shoes and socks. 

The action reminded Harry of his fantasy and he grinned as he tugged Draco back to his feet. Harry led him over to the chaise by the fireplace. He lit the fire with a wave of his hand. “Sit,” he said with a smile, removing his own trousers and kneeling to remove Draco’s shoes. “Will you indulge me?” Harry asked.

“Of course. What would you have me do?”

“Take off your trousers and lie down.” Harry watched, never taking his eyes off his companion. When Draco was properly lounged in front of him, “Remember my note about your feet?” Harry asked, a little hesitant as he wasn’t quite sure exactly how Draco would react.

Draco nodded as he settled back with his head pillowed on his arms. “Of course. By all means, enjoy yourself.”

”I’ll be right back,” Harry said with a grin. He returned moments later with a tub of water and a fluffy, white towel. Harry crawled onto the foot of the chaise and laid the towel across his bare thighs, then pulled Draco’s feet up. Harry grinned and winked at Draco as the tension bled away and excitement filled his belly and his cheeks blushed pink. He pulled off the socks and tossed them aside and finally, Draco’s bare feet were in his hands.

“I’ve...I’ve never actually done anything like this before,” he admitted nervously, glancing up at Draco. 

“Neither have I,” Draco admitted, “but there’s a first time for everything.” 

Harry traced his fingers over every inch of them, from the bony ankles down the front of each foot and back up until he had caressed each one. When his inspection was complete, he grabbed the wet, warm flannel and began to methodically wash Draco’s feet. A soft hum caused Harry to look up and his heart melted a little at the look of pure contentment on Draco’s face. When he deemed them properly clean, Harry tossed the flannel into the bucket and dried them carefully with the towel. Then, he lifted the left one in both hands and touched each long toe individually. A soft kiss was placed in the slender arch and then another. Harry rubbed his cheek against the sole before feathering kisses where his face had been. He looked up, making sure Draco didn’t mind his actions but the blissful and endearing look he received encouraged him to continue. His fingers continued to caress even as he kissed the tip of Draco’s big toe before slipping the digit into his mouth and suckling gently. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco said breathlessly, Harry froze. “Don’t stop, please. It was just...unexpected.” Draco flexed his toes, caressing Harry’s cheek until the sucking resumed. Since they were dressed only in their pants, there was no hiding the mutual interest that was happening. Harry resumed enthusiastically. ‘Damn, I’m sucking Draco’s beautiful fucking toes. I’ve wanted this for so long’ he thought to himself . Giving himself over to his fulfilled fantasy, Harry sucked and kissed every toe on both feet, moaning and slurping happily. 

Finally, Draco had apparently had enough. With a growl, he reached down and pulled Harry up in one swift movement until he lay on top of him, their hard cocks grinding together and Draco claimed a bruising kiss. Harry’s brain short circuited as he melted into the kiss. He gasped as Draco wrapped his arms tightly around them and flipped them so that he was on top. Harry looked up into those beautiful grey eyes and he knew then and there that his heart was no longer his own. 

Draco pulled Harry’s arms up above his head. “No touching,” he rasped. “My turn.”

Harry felt a thrill as he did as Draco asked, knowing this would be without a doubt the best sex of his life. He watched as Draco sat up on his heels, his hands rubbing up Harry's bare legs, his entire body shuddering from the sensations. “Please Draco,” he whispered. Draco leaned up and kissed him, hard and demanding, before burying his face in Harry’s neck. He nibbled and nipped and suckled at the tender flesh under his ear. “So sweet, so beautiful,” that beloved voice murmured against Harry’s skin. 

Harry pushed up, wanting the release his hard cock was screaming for. “Draco, please. I need you.”

“And you shall have me,” he was assured. With that, Draco divested them both of their pants and finally held Harry’s hard cock in his hand. He stroked his fingers along the length almost reverently. 

“So hard for me,” he murmured, burying his nose in the dark curls before taking him smoothly into his mouth, his hand fisted around the base of Harry's hard cock. Harry gasped, then groaned when he pulled back, then sank down again. 

“Fuck,” Harry wheezed, his neck arching. “Gods Draco!” It took his entire presence of mind to keep his fisted hands above his head.

Draco’s mouth was hot and wet and the suction was so glorious. Harry could barely breathe. That talented tongue swirled and flicked up and down and around and he enjoyed every glorious moment. Harry knew he wouldn’t last long at this pace, it had been too long since he'd had this kind of stimulation. This moment was better than every wank and every wet dream that Harry had ever experienced. When Harry felt the deeper suction, saw Draco’s cheeks hollow and felt Draco moan around his cock, he was done. 

“Draco,” Harry panted. “Going to..uhmhm” and with that, he lost the battle and had the hardest orgasm of his life, screaming Draco’s name as he emptied into that wet, warm heat. He watched, fascinated, as Draco's pink tongue lapped up his essence and then licked his lips with a smile. When Draco's eyes fluttered shut and he took in a deep breath, Harry sat up and wrapped his fingers around Draco's velvety hardness. Draco closed the distance and claimed Harry's mouth, moaning. His free hand found and claimed the hard nub on Draco's chest as he flicked his wrist and brushed his hand over the head of Draco's cock. Breaking the kiss, Harry shifted and dropped his head to suck above his fingers. Draco's shout spurred him on, pumping and sucking until a tug in his hair warned him. Harry drank in what he could, the rest he licked off with a moan. Finally, he pulled Draco back onto the chaise with him, wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him close.

“I’m heavy,” Draco murmured.

“You’re perfect,” Harry whispered, placing a soft kiss on the baby fine hair. “Stay the night?”

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said softly. “We should probably clean up.”

”Agreed,” Harry said, reluctantly loosening his hold on Draco. As they untangled, Harry sorely missed his warmth and the feel of his skin. “Come with me,” he said, holding out his hand. "I’ll show you the amazing shower I installed in my en suite. You’re gonna love it.”


	6. Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of author notes and inspirations.

For anyone interested in the bits I used as inspiration, here they are. I'm very driven by audio/visuals and use playlists, images and such to help me get into my scenarios.

Playlist:

Richard Marx - Have a Little Faith and Eyes on Me

Richard is the primary player in my Drarry world.

I couldn't find a photo of Narcissus and Lillies together, so this had to do.

 

      

 

For their suits

Draco:

 

Harry:

 

The Dorchester in 2003 (it's since been remodeled. Thank goodness for food bloggers.)

 

Their booth:

 

BookWormAgain asked about their seats at the theatre, so I've marked them in this photo - front row center in the royal circle, one level from the floor.

 


End file.
